Talk:Materialization Team
__TOC__ Question Is it possible to get synthesis skill-ups doing this? Sections / Organization -- HELM/Items/Etc I broke the "Known ??? Monster Drops" and "Known Requests" out into sections, and added a section for "HELM Items" ... I organized how I thought it would make the most sense. I think for example all items, be they harevesting/mining/logging should probably be listed in the same table, so they can be easily sorted so people can see what they need to do to get items. THere's some weird things, like harvesting had given me a soiled tusk or something. Thoughts? --ShadowsFell 21:25, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I was thinking about organizing it by method first and then item, and your edit came in during that time. It was less work for me to group the items by method, and just get the data in there for now. Elwynn 21:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :) Doesn't matter to me, either way. If there's going to be a limited number of items, this organization might mike more sense. Feel free to switch it back or leave as is. It will probably be easier to get the data in this way as well --ShadowsFell 21:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Now that we seem to have found all the items, I have started a new table format with abundance data from my most recent run. The abundance data totals are per HELM type, 23 harvesting, 18 logging, and 48 mining. If this looks good, we can paste it in over the old table. User:Elwynn/Sandbox#HELM_Items --Elwynn 15:41, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I'm thinking of redoing the table to first separate the "enhanced materials" or whatever you want to call the ingredients synthed out of other ingredients, from the finished goods. Secondly, the ingredients from each HELM section should be organized by craft, to make it easier to tell at a glance what the three bonecraft items are, what the three goldsmithing items are, what the three smithing items are... both might help people synthesizing the enhanced materials keep track of what they need. --Urth 06:37, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :That is the point of using a "sortable" table category. You click on the widgets in the table headings to sort by a column. The only problem is that the Abundance data also alpha-sorts, and it sorts the percentages alphabetically (i.e. 1% 10%-19% 2% 20%-29% 3% etc.) when a group is "More data needed". :If there are indeed intermediate synthed items (I haven't even finished a synth yet, only getting as far as a failed synth with time almost out), they could be listed under "HELM type" as "Crafted", and not have any Abundance data. Also, has anyone actually found any Crumbly Oatmeal? I think this was an error for Crumbly Bonemeal, just as "Fabrication Idol" is an error for "Fabricant Idol". --Elwynn 20:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Monsters Think the monster pages should be updated to show the new location of them in the MMM area? And color them as NM, level ~1-75? Thoughts? --ShadowsFell 21:25, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Something to note. The monsters in the maze CHANGE. The run I did tonight had Lizards and Peistes. When I completed my Bristly Hard Leather, I was told to make a Maze Monger Belt. I didn't notice until the end but at that point CRABS were in the Maze as well. I didn't kill any, but I can only assume that they drop FLUIDs, which was what I needed additionally for the Maze Monger Belt. The Maze evidently populates the monsters based upon you're needs (items). --ShadowsFell 03:27, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Maze Pearl? I used my maze pearl once and saw the following: You do not have all materials. Need 3004 more simple beds. You do not have all materials. Need 3005 more simple beds. You do not have all materials. Need 3006 more piles of chocobo bedding. My requested item at the time was Viscous Cloth. This looks like a bug with the maze pearl and it has probably been accumulating the statistics from every run of the voucher. Elwynn 21:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I saw something similar ... going to have to take a look again when I do my run tonight. When I only needed 1 more rough gilt leather, I think I only saw like 3008 more piles of chocobo bedding ... my logs are gone from that time now, so can't verify. --ShadowsFell 22:00, 22 December 2008 (UTC) There was a maintenance today that I think has fixed this problem: http://www.playonline.com/ff11eu/polnews/news15042.shtml -- 12:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Testimonials Tried crafting one today. At the begging moblin will tell you what he want you to make and that you need to gather materials for yourself. You are presented with temp pickaxe, hatchet and sickle you can use them as many time as you want. There was some totem there too and after checking it it showed materials i need to get. Was there with friend so we splitted to gat as many as we can and we found out that you can only have one piece of each material with you, after you gather some items you can give it to moblin near totem so he'll keep the for you and you can get more of the samy type. We found that monsters are there too, we saw gnols, crawlers and leeches we tough that this will be like standard maze where monster lvl is adjusted to lowest lvl pt member, i was nin 18 atm, my friend was 63 mnk and monsters were checked as impossible to gauge so we started fight with a leech, i couldn't do anything to it and mnk almost died but after a fight we got some crafting materials in the same way as temp item is given in kill-all maze. After we got all materials and synthesised ingot goblin wanted we talked to him he wanted second item: Maze Monger item (gloves if i remember well) so i checked totem and it showed a lot of items to synth (before, we only had that ingot moblin wanted) and MM item was made from 3 items, 2 ingots from before and some cloth that have to be crafted too but we ran out of time and didnt completed it. Pearl showed some other sythesis recipes but i didn't had time to read it. Ps. sorry for my english but it's not my native language :P --Liean 20:11, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Did two runs today. First run: 30NIN, 57DRG, and 60THF. Got totally owned by a spider. Second run: 30NIN, 75RDM, and 60THF. RDM was killed by a skeleton early on. THF and NIN learned to avoid aggro and hit up all the mining, logging, and harvesting points. The items found at the points are not necessarily the type one would expect. Example, finding a "soiled tusk" at a harvesting point. We have to wait until tomorrow to try again, but the strategy will be: Avoid Aggro, hit up points, upon finding a needed item - go give it to Stowastiq, then return to mining, logging, harvesting. Hopefully, I'll have an update tomorrow. --Kyaannii 04:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) My recommendation for this is to go in as a level-synced party, since the mobs seem to be on par with the highest level member of your party. I tried this twice solo. Both times got Lizards and Peistes (that was the names of mobs). The Peistes hit HARD, and have crazy poison. Lizards aren't that bad. ??? spawned by both gave leather items (also attainable at harvest points). First time got pwned by a Peiste, since I dropped invis right in front of a group, and aggroed 3 of them. 2nd time was able to kill 2 Lizards and 1 Peiste, got 3 ???s total. Was able to synth first item, but ran out of time. Next time (today) I'll just concentrate on killing mobs quick, and get the ???s. And use sneak invis when I'm looking for HELM points. Was BST62/WHM25; FunguarFamiliar rocked the lizards (with help from me), almost died to Peiste. --ShadowsFell 14:04, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Did this today with 5 and manged to get the win. Had rune 20, 106 and 109 on. Rewards were 31 marbles, honey pot and lizard skin. I assume it would normally be 35 marbles without the Peon rune. Didn't get any skill ups from the synthing, but none of us had particularly high crafting skills, so I don't think that's a factor. Had to make sticky starch, failed the first time, succeeded the second, then we had to make Moblin Maze Soup, which required more ingredients. After getting them all, managed to make Moblin Maze Soup +1. Might have affected the rewards. Didn't think too, but next time after we succeed, plan to continue synthing the other items in the Idol list. --Giichi_Hiro 19:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Did my second run today solo. Got assigned Viscous Cloth again, and mobs were Spider and Crawler again. I left them alone. I think the mob types might be specifically determined by what your assigned item is, or at least by the type of synthesis. Update fixed the Maze Pearl. I was unable to find enough Harvesting Points to finish the item. I noticed that the HELM points were in fixed places, like they would be outside the maze. I started marking them on my map to make it easier to find them on later runs. It is probably also a good idea to pick up things from HELM points other than the one you need so that you will already have materials for later items. And going with a full party should make it easier to harvest materials fast enough. --Elwynn 15:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Did a third solo run and got Viscous Cloth again! This may have something to do with being a WHM60. The first time when I was not solo was with a WHM63 or so. This time I was able to tell that all the HELM points pop as a group. If you use up a Mining Point, a Harvesting Point could pop up nearby. However, any given point will always be of the same type. Also, I have not found any HELM points in the east area where you enter the maze. Due to all the running, I think if you do this as a group you should divide up between the south area and the west area, constantly harvesting every HELM point and dropping stuff off with Stowastiq. Sprinter's Shoes would also be a good idea. --Elwynn 04:39, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::On the 3 solo runs I did, mayabe 4, I got Bristly Hard Leather all 4 times. 1st time didn't complete it, 2nd time got the Maze Monger Boots as next item, 3rd time got the Maze Monger Belt as next item, 4th time died due to idiocy (forgot to switch sub from BST/BLM to BST/WHM). --ShadowsFell 05:43, 25 December 2008 (UTC) * Just an FYI, the item needed will always relate to your highest crafting skill (Leathercraft, perhaps?) I've done it several times, always the same for me, and always the same for my friend.Giichi Hiro 14:20, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::That makes sense... my highest is Clothcraft at 60, with the others ranging from 19 to 56, and I've been getting the Viscous Cloth every time. I still plan to try it as a different job next time just in case that makes a difference. --Elwynn 20:39, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::Good observation ... makes sense as well that I've always been asked for the Bristly Hard Leather, my leathercraft is my highest craft @ 71 --ShadowsFell 23:39, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Tried to solo it as DNC25, got Grimy Plyewood as first item needed (for some reason I never got anything else), collected materials for synthesis, and then synthesis failed (it was quite unpleasant surprise). All items got lost, had to farm then anew... didn't make it, getting killed by Rafflesia in process. Yaant 12:08, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Today's experiences: Run One: We tried to go in level synced. Jeaufant: 60 THF/NIN and Kyaannii: 30 NIN/WAR. We were level synced when we entered and then level synced again before we talked to redriq. After we were in the maze we dropped the level sync and the THF went down quickly thanks to a crawler. NIN hung out and gathered materials for the synth, Viscous Cloth. It is worth noting, Jeaufant was party leader for this run and his clothcraft is his highest skill at 56. I gathered the materials for the viscous cloth and while Jeau lay on the ground dead, I managed to synth the cloth solo with my huge level 1 clothcraft skill. So... I was given the task of making a Maze Monger's Robe. I was giving a list of ingredients I still needed; 1 viscous cloth, 2 silver thread, 2 more cuperous nuggets (had already gathered one), 1 more leaden nugger (had 1 stored), 1 more soiled bone (had 1 stored), 1 more soiled tusk. So... I waltzed out to the harvesting point I had left behind and wow... "hi, mr. gnole." I was aggroed... died. So, in an area where there were no mobs before the first synth, it became populated with gnoles, leeches, and maybe skeletons. Run 2: Jeaufant = 60THF/NIN, Kyaannii = 60 RNG/NIN. Kyaannii was the party leader, her top craft skill is 53 bonecraft. We were given the task to create a odd bone handicraft. Woohoo! So... we avoided monsters and harvested all the goodies. We turned them in, then did a group synth. FAIL! ARRRRG! We simultaneous received the first cave collapse warning. We went to find the ingredients again and the harvesting points would not pop. We finally decided to take on a skeleton as the cave was trying to fall on our heads. We kilt it, and received 2 bones and one horn. But, then promptly had an emergency rescue preformed. Our current thoughts are: Party leader's highest craft influences the initial synth. We wonder if our difficulty in finding harvesting points was due to the large amount of monsters in the area. Do the monsters hold places as HELM points? --Kyaannii 09:19, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :I have found that all the HELM points pop in the same group. If you don't use up the Mining and Logging points, you will see fewer Harvesting points. I have seen a Harvesting point appear next to me right after using up a Mining point. Also, I wonder what happens if the party leader has two synths tied for highest? (such as keeping them capped at 60 by not taking the test) --Elwynn 11:20, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! We just tried twice tonight. Party of 4. 60 THF/NIN, 60 RNG/NIN, 57 Drg, 60 Whm. We were able to easily defeat the mobs, but just couldn't get the items in time T_T I guess next time we'll make sure to harvest from all the points we find as well. --Kyaannii 04:05, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I've had Clothcraft capped at 60.0 for a while now, and only recently got Alchemy to 60.0. This was my first run with alchemy at the same level, and I was assigned Black Fluid. Monsters were Crab and Kraken, and I was able to synth the Black Fluid at the last second. Now that I have samples from five runs, I find it interesting that I consistently got 2-3 times as many items from Mining points than I did from each of the other two individually. This combined with the fewer items from Logging points implies that Bonecraft, Clothcraft, and Leathercraft are harder to complete by HELM alone than the other five crafts. --Elwynn 15:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Second try with Black Fluid. Successfully synthed, talked to Doledriq, got assigned Maze Monger Ether. Cave was full of monsters: Crawler, Slug, Lizard, Pieste, Crab, Kraken. I had rune 102 up, but clearly the monster types are determined by what you have to synth. I suggest adding a new column to the requests list to indicate which monster types appear for that item. --Elwynn 15:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Took a Clothcraft Journeyman synth with 2 people. Got told to make the Maze Monger Box. Had to fight 2 Crawlers and failed one Black Liquid and still had one minute to spare on the clock. Completed the synth and received Linen Thread x4 and Grass Thread x2. Also had 4 C.C. points made a second casket appear after the first casket was emptied and received a Giant Bird Feather, Wool Thread and a Silk Thread. --MrBungle 21:45, 12 April 2009 Maps The maps used for this maze are not in Everbloom_Hollow/Maps. Perhaps someone needs to go searching through the dats for the new maps? Elwynn 19:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) : That's because they are in Ghoyu's_Reverie/Maps. :) Ghoyu's Reverie is the zone where crafting mazes are located. Yaant 12:00, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :: The first half of the maze with Stowastiq isn't there. (The second half is #8.) I'd like to make some marked up maps with the HELM points added, but I can't do dat mining on a PS2. --Elwynn 16:57, 26 December 2008 (UTC) NMs in Maze Theory I believe I've discovered the "conditions" for spawning the NMs that drop the intermediate items from the 4/8/09 update. I bought a maze off duplidoc today that had the Dragon rune (Rune 011) on it. The rune page had an X by it, so i assumed no effect. Well... while collecting materials for the second synth (first was viscious cloth, then the MMM Robe), I was sneaked up on by a wyvern, which was never mentioned previously in the listings. It hit harder than any other monster in the maze (~350 to a DRG/whm, others were barely 100). Name was "Centycore". I didn't see any other dragons in the maze until that one came up behind me. This might be the way to spawn those NMs, add a mob type rune. --PwrGamerX 21:27, 16 April 2009 (UTC) While running Materialization Team with the Plantoid rune and Dragon rune, a Goobbue type mob popped where I was logging. It popped exactly on the logging point. My theory is that the Amorph rune causes NMs to pop from Mining Points, the Vermin rune causes NMs to pop from Harvesting Points, and the Plantoid rune causes NMs to pop from the logging points. By the way, the NM dropped *seven* Grimy Plywood (that is, the initial woodworking synth). Too bad I was on an alch run. >.< As for the Dragon rune, your guess is as good as mine, but perhaps it can spawn from any of them, or spawns in the unoccupied room with several logging/mining/harvesting points at a random time. --BobTheGreat 23:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Surecrafting Say, for instance, that as a 100 goldsmith with a trainee burin, apron, sunglasses, all the key items, the ring, and a small library of some of the other crafting wear-and-tear (caduceus and any given pair of crafter's gloves) and 60 for all other crafts, you go into the maze (with or without a party of varying crafting levels.) You set the maze to runes 88, 94, 95, 96, 97, 106, and whatever else you feel like throwing on there. Extra facilities as previously mentioned by another poster, or whatever else you can fit on the tabula. Let's also say for the sake of argument you've got the furniture and the moglification for it and just for added extremity it's darksday, new moon, and the super kupower Artisan's Advantage is in effect. The question I'm ultimately getting at is: If I, as that 100 goldsmith, wanted to shoot for, say, a Sheikh Manteel, 1: can I synth whatever I want while inside the maze? 2: do I get to keep what I synth when I exit the maze? 3: will these runes affect my HQ chances of that item? If so, this would be a great way to introduce more rare HQ items on the market for a better value. Kaalitenohira 05:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Missing Details Run this through Google Translate. http://ff11wiki.rdy.jp/62869776.html It has some good information for this page. It has the names of all 8 NMs that appear here (Maze Demolisher, Entremet, Obin-Murt, Curupira, Caointeach are the others). The Materialization Team page looks rather simple, just a text dump with word-links added. It looks like it's still within the 1st week or two of release. I think it needs some reformatting to look more professional, more organized, like the page for Einherjar. And can someone with a .dat viewer peer into Ghoyu and get the names for the regular enemies here so it's not just Crab, Worm, etc? In fact, that should be done for all 3 MMM/Ops/Doomvoid/everything else zones. Maybe someone can post them in the forums or on the talk page for Everbloom, Ghoyu, Ruhotz as a sort of checklist to account for each enemy (would help in filling out some Ops/missions/quests too for names of supporting enemies). --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 08:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The names of the mobs in Materialization Team are actually "Crab", "Kraken", etc. It's odd, but true. ~ Karuberu 09:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC)